Prince's Angel pirates
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: When prince Tadase,Kukai,Nagi,and ikuto are to be wed,they are captered by pirates at their engagment party. But their captuers are female pirates,what are they going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto:So where did this idea come from?

Me:When I was 4 wheeling. I was thinking about pirates then this story came up.

Amu:Gabi doesn't own shugo chara.

normal pov

"So we doing the raid tonight?",a girl with blond pigtalies asked her other two females looked at their captain with an raised eyebrow. The captain smirked and nodded her head.

Ikuto's pov

I sighed as the sea breez blew on my face. "Who eles doesn't want to do this raise your hand",my friend ,Kukai, said as he raised his hand. My other two friends,Tadase and Nagihiko,raised their hands along with myself.

We were having an engagment party tonight for us and our 'fiances'. We didn't want to get married,we were only 17 for crying out loud! To add to it the party was on a boat near the area where the most feared pirates are.

My friends and I are the princes to the 4 most richest countries ever! We have loads of fangirls but some of them backed off when they found that we we're engaed.

"So you guys think we'll run into them tonight?",Nagihiko asked.

"Don't know. Hey Ikuto what's up with their nickname?",Tadase asked.

I knew they were talking about the pirates. "They're called the Angels because even though they're pirates they still help people",I explained.

"Weird name for male pirates",Kukai commented. We agreed. **(I am going to put each one of them in the ER!)**

We got off the boat to get onto another. There in the middle of the boat stood our engagments. One had red curly hair,another had long blond hair. Princess Saaya and princess Lulu. Tadases and my engagment. There was a girl with black hair that reached mid back and had blue eyes. Princess Vita ,Kukai's engagment. The last one had her brown hair in a french braid and pink eyes. Princess Rose, Nagihiko's engagment.

As soon as they saw us they ran over to us screaming,"Honey!" "Hello",we said politly even though on the inside we were annoyed.

Five minutes later the workers started to arrive. The entertamint came abord and Kukai stood frozen on the spot.

"Kukai what are you stareing at?",I asked. I looked over in his direction and saw one of the two singers. She had shoulder lenth blacke hair,tinted blue, and violet eyes.

I looked over at her partner and then I was in the same postion Kukai was in. The girl was the the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She had waist lenth wine red hair and honey gold eyes. I felt my heart beat a little faster.

"You guys ok?",Nagihiko asked. Kukai and I snapped out of our dazes and nodded.

Five hours later the party began and I had this feeling in my gut that something big was going to happen.

Me:Well that's all for this chapter.

Rima/Utau/Yaya/Amu:When do we come in?

Me:You appered once and you four were mintoned.

Everyone:THEY/WE WERE?

Me:yeah you were. they are stupid. well i'm sure you readers know what i'm talking about.


	2. kidnapping

Me:chapter TWO!

Ikuto:Why you so happy?

Me:Because I'm getting more and more ideas for this story!

Ikuto:Gabi doesn't own shugo chara.

Ikuto's pov

The party started and we were stuck dancing with the bratty princesses. Those two singers were really good though.

At dinner the feast was HUGE. We were about to eat when a gunshot was heard. A pirate ship came into view. On the flag was a skull cross with angel wings and a halo. Two girls were on the ship as well.

One was baby looking but also had look that said Don't mess with me bitches unless you want to die. She had short orangesish brown hair in a bun and choclet brown was wareing a white blouse,white skirt ,with a baby pink sash,clear tights,short high heel black boots. She also had small silver hoop earings and a black pearl neckless.

The other one was short and looked like a doll,but still had that deadly look on her face. She had long curly blond hair in a ponytail and gold wore a black tank top, a long flowing sky blue skirt,black high heels,pearl earings and neckless.

"The angels",the princesses whisperd. Those were the angels? There was only two of them and they had to be no older than 16.

"Yaya",Saaya yelled while Rose yelled,"Rima." The other two started to look around the dock like crazy. "What are you looking for?",Kukai asked. "Not what but who",Lulu said.

Saaya and Rose started a soward fight with Yaya and Rima. Lulu and Vita stopped looking and their eyes narowed at the two angels. They pulled out their own soward from under the table and started to run towards the others.

About half way there two more gunshots were heard. We all turned around and saw the two singers holding up guns. The red head smirked and said,"Looking for us?"

They threw off their dresses and...their... wigs.

The taller one now had long platium blond hair in two ponytails and the same eye color. She wore a light purple tube top that rufled at the bottom and a blackish purple long

skirt with ruffles at the bottom as also had black flatts,earings that looked like their mark on their flag,and the same thing on her pendent.

The girl next to her now had short bubble gum pink hair in a ponytail held by a red x-clip and her eyes were still honey gold. She wore a red kimono top,a shrot black skirt that you could tell she could move freely in ,as well as the rest of the crew in their skirts,neting for tights,and long black boots. She also had big silver hoop earings with their crest inside and she also had it on her chocker.

"Utau",Vita said glareing at the blond while Lulu glared at the other one as she hissed out,"Amu!" They turned around and started to run towards the other two.

Out of the cornor of my eye I saw Rima and Yaya throwing all of the jewels and gold onto the boat. When Saaya and Rose started to attak Rima and Yaya again they already had everything on the ship.

"Girls fall back and don't forget the rest",the pink haired girl yelled.**(he doesn't know that's amu. he thinks it's eaither amu or utau. the guys don't know who is who.)** What did she mean by the rest,they already have everything on their ship?

That's when they came running at us and threw us over their shoulders. They quickly ran onto the ship and set sail.

normal pov

As they were leaveing they thought of something that would piss off the sluty princesses big time.

They smirked at eachother and then they yelled,"Hey princess look at this!"

After that sentence the girls' lips were on the guys. The guys couldn't help but kiss back and this pissed the princesses off way more than you think.

captians pov

I felt my lips tingle in the kiss and I was sorta in a daze when I pulled away. So were the other girls. I cleared my throt and said,"Good job girls!" "Artigato!",they said.

We let go of the boys and stared to walk to our stations. But then one of the boys,Kukai,said,"What are you going to do with us?" "Nothing,go explore the ship if you like",I said.

"Can we know who's who?",Tadase asked. I nodded and the youngest started.

"I am Yaya,baby of the crew",Yaya said.

"I'm Utau,eldest and navagator",Utau said in a harsh voice.

"I am Rima,first mate",my best friend said.

"Amu,captian of this ship. Be happy we saved you from getting married to those SLUTS! We're not going to do anything to ya",I said.

They stared at us shocked. I shook my head and walked to the upper part of the deck.

Yaya showed them to their room and we didn't see them the rest of the day. Eh,they are still trying to get over the shock. This happened before,I mean a group of pirates saved you,SAVE YOU. But that is how we got our nickname,the Angles.

next morning

I was waiting for Yaya to finsh our food when the guys came in. Ikuto looked at me straight in the eye and asked,"Can we stay here with you guys?" We all looked at eachother and I said,"Sure,I don't see why not."

Yaya finally fineshed cooking and we ate a good meal with choclet chip pancakes.**(i'm not suprised. this is YAYA we're talking about)**

When we fineshed Nagihiko asked,"So what are you girls looking for?"

My crew looked at me waiting for the answer. I am the only one who can really answer that question ,even though the girls know.

"We're looking for the key to my lock",I said as I pulled out the Humpty lock. "It's partner is the Dumpty key,it's owner and I are soul mates and when the key and lock conect the two owners will become imorlata. The Humpty locks three closest friends will aslo become imrotal and their soul mates who are the three closest friends to the owner of the Dumpty key",I fineshed.

The boys stared wide eye at the lock,especially Ikuto. I made a hand signle that only the girls saw. They fowlled me to an area where the guys couldn't hear us.

"Ok girls I want you to keep and eye on one of the guys",I said. They gave me a look that said'Why?'

"I have this feeling that they know something by the way they were looking at my lock. Now I take Ikuto,Rima you get Nagihiko,Utau take Kukai,and Yaya Tadase", I said.

"Hai",they chanted together and we walked back over to the boys.

with the boys after the girls left

Ikuto's pov

I was in complete shock. After they were out of sight I pulled out the Dumpty key from my pocket. "Dude she has the lock to your key?",Kukai said amazed.

"So when you going to tell her?",Nagihiko asked. "I don't know. Maybe after I get to know her a little. I mean we become imortal after the the Dumpty key unlocks the Humpty lock.",I said.

"But in the mean time I want you guys to keep an eye on the other three. I saw Amu get supisous when she saw our reactoions to the Humpty lock. Kukai you get Utau,Tadase Yaya,Nagihiko take Rima,and I'll keep an eye on Amu",I said.

Me:Longest chapter I have ever typed. Anyway... CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! NOT ONLY FOR THIS STORY BUT THE OTHER ONES AS WELL!

Ikuto:Why do you need ideas?

Me:Because I have a MASSIVE writers block. I mean I already got the next chapters started.

Amu:R&R please

Me:Also look at my poll on my profile.


	3. couples moments

Me:OMG! SO MANY REVIWS AND SO MANY PEOPLE FAVOITED THIS STORY AND ME! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Ikuto:Who would want to read this crap.

Me:-bends head down while shadow covers eyes and starts to sob-

Ikuto:-notices me-Hey I didn't mean...

Me:-deadly arua and sounds like death-Ikuto you are so dead.

Ikuto:-starts to runaway while I chase him with my pink hunting gun-

Yeah my guns pink now quit laughing before I kill you too.

Me:-stops dead on my heels-Hey Amu Utau do mind if I kill Ikuto?

Amu and Utau:Nope go right ahead! :)

Me:SWEET THANKS!

Utau:Gabi doesn't own shugo chara

normal pov

The rest of the day went smooly,they still kept a close eye on eachother especially Ikuto and Amu

Though tomorrow no one knew that they would become closer

next morning

Naghiko's pov

I was practicing my dance moves at the ass crack of dawn when no one else is awake,or so I thought.

After I had finshed I heard clapping. I turned around to see Rima sitting on the steps. I blushed,how long had she been there?

"I been here for quite a while Nagihiko",she said. Can she read minds? "No but you think out loud.",she answered.

She laughed as my blush got redder. "You know I use to dance as well",Rima said.

"Why did you stop?",I questioned. She turned her head away and she was silent,like she was thinking or remembering something.

"The reason,not important",she said as she turned her head back to me. OK she is hiding something.

"So do you want me to teach you again?",I asked. She basically tackled me screaming,"HAI HAI A THOUSANDS TIME HAI!"

I chuckled and pated her head. Then a thought hit me.

"Dose anyone else dance here?",I asked. Rima nodded and said,"Amu-chan dose. She's a natural at it. She can also sing and play a few instraments. As a matter of fact she taught me how to dance,Utau how to sing better,Yaya how to play instruments."

Wow Amu was really talented. She reminds me of my sister. "So Rima when do we start?",I asked.

"Tomorrow. Same time same place",she answered. I nodded and she left. I may not know Rima to well but she is hiding something.

afternoon

Tadase's pov

I was getting something to eat when I notice Yaya making lunch. Now that I think about it she always makes the meals.

"Yaya,are you the cook on this ship?",I asked. She was startled by my sudden question,but she nodded and got back to work.

I notice a pile of dirty dishes in the sink out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed a towel and some soap. I started to wash the dishes as Yaya stared at me. "You didn't have to do that you know",she said.

"I know but you're so busy with the food and all. I thought that might as well help,"I said.

About ten minutes later**(they had a huge stack of dirty dishes.)** Yaya came over to me and started to dry the dishes.

"Don't you have to cook the rest of the food?",I asked.

"Yeah but I have to wait for the water to boil."

"So Yaya how did you learn to cook so well?"

"Amu taught me and my mother"

"Ah so your mother was a great cook as well?"

Yaya just froze like she was remembering something.

She turned her head and said,"The water is boiling."

As she was running towards the boiling water I felt our hands brush against eachother and a spark of electricty.

I think she felt it too,since her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Ah Ta-tadase c-can you get t-the others for m-me p-please?",she stuttered out. I nodded and left to get the others.

But now I just relized when I was trying to know a little bit more about her past she changed the subjiect.

Yaya is hiding something.

in the evening

Kukai's pov

I was sitting in my room when I heard my singing. Curosity got the better of me and I made my way to the deck.

I saw that it was Utau singing. "Nice voice",I complmented. She turned around,red as a apple.

"Sorry if I scared you",I apoligzed.

"It's ok. So you like the song?",she asked. "Yeah. Never heard it befored. Who wrote it?",I asked.

"Amu and me. We write songs that we can sing when we're in disguise as singers",Utau answered.

I nodded as we looked at the sunset.

"It's beautiful",Utau said. I nodded in agreement as we watched the sunset together.

late at night

Ikuto's pov

I came on deck,since I couldn't sleep. I notice that someone was in the crowsnest. That person came down and it was Amu.

"Oh it's only you Ikuto. Sorry but you scared me,none of the rest of the crew are up this late",Amu explained.

I nodded understanding. We gazed up at the stars as I was taping the edge of the boat,makeing up a song.

"Hey Ikuto do you play the violin?",Amu asked. Ok that was random,but I nodded my head.

Amu then took off into the ship. She came back five minutes later with a white volin case.

"That's my volin",I said mostly to myself.

Amu looked shocked and said,"Really. Hm,I did not know that. Well you can have it back." With that she handed me the violin.

I took it out and started to play a lullebye that my dad taught me. What suprised me that Amu started to sing the lyrics to the song. Our dueo thing was the best thing I heard. I smiled at her when we fineshed the song.

"We make a good pair",she said and I nodded in agreement. "Everyone of your friends remind me of one of mine",Amu sunndleny said.

"Really?",I asked. She nodded and said,"Kukai reminds me of Yaya,Tadase reminds me of Rima,and you remind me of Utau."

"To be honest Amu you remind me of Nagihiko",I said.

"Really?",she asked.

"Really",I said as I kissed her on the cheek before going back to bed.

Me:I like this chapter

All the guys:Me too

Me:Next chapter you get to learn about the girls past. Well maybe not the whole past but some of it. Oh...AND THANK YOU AmuKuroNekoHime FOR SOME OF THE IDEAS.

EVERYONE:R&R please.


	4. the girl's past

Me:Hey in this chapter you get to learn a little bit about the girl's pasts.

Ikuto:I can't belive you shot me with a pink gun. PINK!

Me:And what is wrong with pink. You like a girl with pink hair.

Amu-ready to kill Ikuto-You are so dead Ikuto. Gabi can I barrow your gun?

Gabi:No problem Amu.-hands her my pink hunting gun-

Amu starts to chase Ikuto around like I did in the last chapter.

Amu's pov

It was a warm afternoon on the ship and I decided to walk up to the upper deck for a little break. For some reason the Humpty lock says that we're close to the Dumpty key,but there is no land in sight.

The rest of the crew and the boys were also on the deck. "Konichaw captian",Yaya said. I gave her a warm smile and made my way over to Ikuto. Something makes me feel safe with Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto",I said from behind. He jumped about two feet and stared a me with wide eyes. "Scared you?",I asked. He shook his head no and said,"No I was in deep thought."

"About?",I asked. "How you guys became pirates",he said. That question took me by suprise.

I smirked and turned around. "Hey you guys curios to why we are pirates?",I asked. They nodded and the girls smirked just like me.

"To be honest our mothers were pirates before us and we just followed in their footsteps",I said.

"What about your dads and where are your mothers now?",Tadase asked.

All of us had our breaths stuck in our throts. "We never met our fathers and our mothers..."

flash back

normal pov

_A hurricane was going on and a pirate ship was caught in the middle of it. Four woman were trying to get their daughters to saftey as they were running to the lower decks of the ship._

_A woman with long pink hair and gold eyes was struggling to get her daughter to the lower deck. Three more women came to the upper deck to help the pink haired woman._

_As they raced to the lower decks the women tripped and fell into the water. "NO",a girl about the age of 12 screamed as she watched them fall into the water. _

_Two girls,one with blond hair and another with brownish orange hair,came up to the upper deck and grabbed the pink haired girl. They ran to the lower deck with the pink haired girl struggled in their arms. _

_"Where's are moms?",another girl with blond hair and gold eyes asked._

_"They...f-fell..into the...w-w-water",the pink haired girl said in between sobs and when she fineshed she broke down. The othier three stood in shock as the information sunk in. _

_That night they sobed for the lost of their mothers. _

_The next morning the girls dressed in black expencieve dresses and threw flowers into the ocean. _

_end of flash back_

Amu's pov

At the end of the story we all broke down and the boys started to comfart us. " Sh,it's ok",Ikuto said as he rubbed my back. I couldn't stop and soon I didn't feel the ground under my feet. I looked up to see Ikuto takeing me to his room.

He layed me down on the bed and we just layed there in eachothers arms. After a while I stoped crying and a thought hit me. "Hey Ikuto what happened to your mother?",I asked.

"She left with my little sister when I was about two years old. The others are like that too. Their moms left with their little sisters when they were about two too.",Ikuto answered.

the next day

normal pov

The girls were walking down the hallway on the lower deck when they each tripped over something. They looked at what they tripped over and they gasped at what they saw.

They ran to find the boys and aske them something.

Yaya's pov

I was running around till I found Kukai in the crowsnest. "KUKAI".,I screamed.

"What is it Yaya?",He asked as he came down.

"Can you tell me who this is",I asked as I showed him the picture.

Yaya's Utau's Rima's Amu's pov

He looked at the picture and said ,"This is my mom and little sister. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's my mom",I answered.

We stared at eachoter shocked at what I just said.

Wait if we share the same mom,then that means I'm his...little sister.

Me:Well that's done. Oh,and sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My old charger died and I just got a new one.

Amu:Ikuto's in hosital again.

Me:The hosital must hate us.

Amu:Agreed.

Me:Oh yeah. For those who are wondering who are related it's Ikuto and Utau,Tadadse and Rima,Kukai and Yaya,and finally Nagihiko and Amu.

Amu:Reviw


	5. Dumpty key found

Me:Well so many people wanted the next chapter so I'll be nice and give it to them.

Amu:-sigh- We can't hurt Ikuto for the next month.

Me:Why?

Amu:The hospital said they don't want to see Ikuto in the hospital for the next month.

Me:That sucks):

Ikuto:Gabi doesn't own shugo chara.-dose happy dance-

normal pov

"Hey you ok?,"the boys ask the girls after a moment of silence. "Y-your my my,"the girls started. "Your what,"the guys asked.

"YOUR MY BROTHER!,"the girls screamed.

"What?,"the guys said extremely confused.

"The woman in this picture is my mother,and if she is your mother,that makes us siblings,"the girls explained.

The guys stared wide eyed at the girls as they explained this to them.

to nagi and amu

nagi's pov

My jaw basically hit the floor at what Amu was saying. I couldn't believe it...AMU WAS MY SISTER!

Wait that makes Amu the princess of my country. "Amu you realize that since were brother and sister that makes you the princess of my country,"I said.

Her eyes widen at the information,and she started to _FLIP OUT._

"I can't be a princess. I'm a pirate. Born to be a pirate,raise to be a pirate,I'M FREAKING CAPTION OF THE MOST FEARED PIRATES AROUND,"Amu screamed.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and said in a calm voice,"Amu calm down. That picture was taken two months before my mother left and you were one at the time. My father said that it was highly unlikely to find you. So your secret is safe with me."

Amu took two deep breaths and then said,"Well lets go tell the others."

"What?,"

"I can't keep a secret from them so might as well get it over with,"Amu said as she began to walk to the deck.

After a moment I followed her to the top deck. The other girls looked like they were hiding something.

Amu notice this too. "You girls like to tell me something?",Amu asked with authority in her voice.

"Um... I just found out that I'm a princess",Rima said.

"YOU TOO?",the girls asked/scream at the same time.

"let me guess,one of the boys is your brother",Amu said. The rest nodded.

"Kukai is my brother',Yaya said.

"Ikuto is my brother",Utau said as she sent a sibling glare to him.

"Tadase is my brother",Rimasaid in a borde tone.

"Well as you guys can guess,Nagihiko is my brother",Amu said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Well now we found the lost princesses of our kingdoms. Now there's that other matter.

"Um, girls we have something to say",I said. The other guys knew where I was going with this and gave me an encouraging look. "Yes brother,what is it?",my pink haired sister asked. "Well ...um...you see,the girls you saw at the engagement party were not the original princesses we were supposed to marry",I said stuttering a little.

**(You guys no where this is going ;) Right?)**

"So who were you're original engagements?",Yaya asked. Right before I answered Amu's eyes got wide and she screamed,"WE WERE YOUR ORINGALE ENGAGEMENTS?"

We nodded and the girls started to say/scream stuff like 'Why is this happening to us?' ,also stuff like 'Some just loves to watch us fucking suffer' ,and 'Who are we engaged to?'

All of us walked up to our original engagement and hugged her from behind.

After we picked them up we took them to different parts of the ship. Rima kept on hitting my back telling to put her down. We came to my room and I put her down on my bed. "Rima-chan you need to calm down",I asked/begged.

She calmed down and said,"Your my engagement aren't you?" I nodded and she came up to me. I expected for her to hit me and then start yelling at me,but she didn't.

All she did was say,"I can't believe that out you four boys that I had to be engaged to it had to be you."

After she said that she walked out. I walked over to the guys and apparently they had the same conversation with the girls.

"So what are we going to do?,"I asked. They shrugged their shoulders and we all sighed.

later that day

I was sitting in my room when I suddenly felt us hit land. I walked up to the main deck and the girls were climbing off the boat. "Come on we're staying here tonight," Amu said.

We climbed down as well and we set foot on the most beautiful island I have ever seen.

Amu's pov

I could tell the boys were impressed with the place. "What is this place?,"Kukai asked.

"The island of the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key,"Utau answered.

"So you four know this place since Amu's the Humpty lock owner?,"Tadase asked. We nodded and walked over to the house.

Our house was big and open. Even though we're pirates we still come here every once an while. Our house was almost as beautiful as the island it's on.

I walked towards my room. It was decent size and had all my past things from when my mom was alive.

I walked over to my dresser and found the really pretty dresses fit for a princess. Well at least now I KNEW where my mother got my dresses.

I sighed as I walked over to where Ikuto was. I tapped his shoulder and pointerd towards the door.

We walked outside and I motioned him to keep fowling me.

We arrived to waterfall with a little pond at the bottom.

I stepped into the pond and Ikuto fowlled me in. **(for you perverts out there they're wearing some old clothes under their regulr cloths)**

Ikuto's pov

As I got in with Amu I suddenly felt relaxed. "I see that the stress is gone from your body, " Amu said.

"Yeah, I mean finding out that my sister is one of the angels,getting kidnapped, and that whole wedding thing got me stressed, " I answered.

Amugiggled and then I saw something catching her attention from the corner of her eye.

She dugged into the pockets of my pants and her eyes widen in shock at what she found.

What Amu was holding up was the...

Dumpty key.

Me:Yay! Amu finally found the Dumpty key!

Amu:So what happens next?

Me:Don't know. Please give ideas.

Ikuto:R&R everyone.


	6. Boys in trouble and king's sence power

Me:Gomen! If you want to blame anyone for me not updating in a while, you can blame school. Anyway... WE CAN FINALLY PUT IKUTO IN THE HOSPITAL AGAIN!

Amu:YES!

Ikuto:Oh no

Amu and I start to chase Ikuto around with our pink hunting guns. Yep Amu got one too.

Utau:Gabi does not own Shugo chara. -joins the chase-

P.S. Their is this sick bastard who is called 'Lord' Kelvin and he is flaming and deleting other peoples storys. To help bring him down their is a link on RomanicaKH1's profile for this cause. Please we need your support to bring him down.

Amu's pov

I stared at the Dumpty key with one thought going threw my head...WHAT THE HELL!

I quickly got out of the pond and ran back to the house with Ikuto at my heels.

As soon as we got to the house I screamed, " Everyone get the fuck down here now!"

The girls came running down the stairs with the boys behind them. "What is it Amu?, " Yaya asked. I held up the Dumpty key, the girls were shocked while the boys eyes bulged open and their mouths fell.

"Where did you find it?, " Utau asked.

"Ikuto had it. Turned out the boys were hiding something from us, " I said glaring at everyone of them, especially at Ikuto and my brother.

"How could you four not tell us about this!, " I yelled as the girls gave the guys death glares. They all shrank back in their seats with fear in their eyes.

"Look when we found out you had the Humpty lock we barley knew you. We wanted to get to know you four better before we came imortal and our dads can feel when the Dumpty key unlocks the Humpty lock. So it was also for your girls protection, " Ikuto argued back.

We stared at him confused. "Wait what do you mean that our fathers can feel it?, " Yaya asked.

"We mean little sis that our dads were born with this ability to feel the power that comes when the key unlocks the lock", Kukai said

We just stared at them for a little while. "Oh, " was the only thing we could say.

"Well goodnight, " we said before we ran off to our rooms.

next morning

I woke up to a bright sunlight hitting my face. As I looked out to the sea I thought, ' We have to leave soon. '

Everyone else was up by the time I came downstairs. " We have to leave soon, " I stated and the girls agreed.

"What do you mean? , " Tadase asked.

"She means it's going to be the full moon soon and we don't want to be on this island when the full moon is here, " Rima explained answering her brother's question.

" Why? , " Kukai asked.

" Because the reason we're safe on this island is because it's invisible unless you're on it. Except when their is a full moon, then the island visible when you're at sea. So we try not to be here when the full moon is out, " Yaya explained.

The boys nodded getting it. After breakfast we packed up and headed for the sea again. We sailed for about an hour when I felt a hand tap my back. I turned around to find Ikuto staring at me.

"What?,"I asked irritated.

"Look I'm sorry about not telling you about the Dumpty key sooner, but," as he was saying his pathetic excuse I began to walk away.

"But you would of wanted to unlock the lock as soon as you knew and I just wanted to know you better first," I stopped dead in my tracks as he said that last sentence.

"You think that I would of wanted to unlock the Humpty lock straight after I find?," I asked in a stern voice. He nodded and smacked him upside the head.

"YOU BAKA HENTI! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WANT TO UNLOCK IT STRAIGHT AWAY!," I screamed.

I was about to run away when he pulled me down and crawled over me to keep me trapped.

"Well you seemed so determined to unlock the lock that just came to find," he replied.

I pushed him off of me and said," I wouldn't of unlocked it straight away." After that I ran straight to my courters.

later that day

"Have any of you seen the guys?," I asked. My crew looked at me and shook thier heads no.

I sighed and Yaya asked, " Why are you looking for our brothers Amu?"

"Because a bad storm is coming," I answered.

As I looked around some more I couldn't find any of them on the lower deck.

'Oh no,' I thought as I ran to the upper deck. The girls getting the big picture ran up with me.

The storm already started and it was already bad. The boys were holding onto the mast for deer life. As we made our way over to them they fell into the water.

"NO!," we shouted as we dove in after them.

As I grabbed Ikuto I noticed that the rest of my girls started to drown with the other boys. I looked at Ikuto,and he understood the silent message.

It was the only way we could survie.

somewhere on a boat

normal pov

The four kings were sitting in a map room trying to figure out where the Angels took their sons,but all of a sudden they felt a strong wave of power hit them.

"Did you feel that?," a man with purple hair and hazel eyes asked, also known as King Sakamo or Nagihiko's and Amu's father.

A man with blond hair and redish pink eyes nodded while a man with brown hair with a tint of orange and emerald eyes grinned. They are known as King Miroku and King Akito or Tadases's, Rima's, Kukai's,and Yaya's father.

"So the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key finally unit," a man with sapphire hair and matching eyes whispered loud enough for the other kings to hear. This man is King Aruto, or Ikuto's and Utau's father.

Me:Finally I'm done!

Amu:What took you so long?

Me:Well for one I have to much home work and we have stupid meap too.

Everyone:OH MY GOD I HATE THE MEAP! IT CAN JUST GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE!

Me:I TOTALLY AGREE!

Everyone:R&R PLEASE


	7. The end

Me:Started a new chapter

Ikuto:She doesn't own shugo chara

Amu's pov

Why is it so cold? I felt so tired and it hurt to open my eyes but when I did I saw my crew chained to a wall, as was I. From the rocking of the room I could tell that we were on a boat.

Wait... where are the boys? I looked around but they were no where in sight. "Amu-chan, where are we?" my best friend asked.

"I don't know , Rima, I don't know," I answered. As soon as I fineshed saying that a door opened to reveal a harsh light. Four figures appered in the doorway and the other two woke up.

"Who's there?" Utau called. The figuers turned out to be the boys. Something was different though. They had on fresher clothes and they didn't look all dirty even though they just came out of the sea for all we knew.

"Where are we?" I asked as Ikuto came tarwds me.

"On the royal boat, " he answered.

My eyes grew wide at this and so did the girl's eyes. "So what is going to happen to us now?" Rima asked.

"Unless you tell our fathers that you four our kingdoms lost princesses, you'll be sent to jail or death, " Nagihiko said as he looked at us with sad eyes.

"You girls have till nightfall to decide whether or not to tell, " Tadase said as he walked out of the room, along with the rest of the boys. As soon as we were sure that boys couldn't hear us, we started to way out our options.

"So if we die we can see our mom's again," Yaya started.

"But we also would lose everything, inculding our brothers," I said barley above a whisper. The girls took this info in and by the looks in their eyes I could tell that we made a diecsion.

Ikuto's pov

earlier

I was walking towards my fatrher's room with a question on my mind. I knocked and I heard a come in from my father. When I stepped inside my father looked up and a grin spread acrossed his face.

"Ah hello my son. To may I asked why are you here?" my father said.

"Um well I was just wondering... lets say that somehow my sister and my friend's sisters were still alive, what would happen?" I asked.

My father's face grew sad, since my mother and sister were a touchy subjecit. "Well the wedding would be re-dated and you four would marry your origanle brides, " my father answered.

"Thanks," I said and raced out before he could say anything eles.

I found the guys and told them what my dad told me. "Are dads said the same thing," Kukai cheered. We agreed that we would go talk to the girls. On our way down we hear them asking eachother where they were.

Their heads jercked in our deriction when they heard the door open. ." Who's there?", my sister called out. We came closer and they saw it was us. I walked up to Amu with a breaking heart. If they don't tell our dads tonight they're going to die and we'll have to marry thoes sorry excuses for a princess. These four were true princesses, even befroe they knew it.

"Where are we?" Amu asked.

"On the royal boat," I answered.

Their eyes grew wide at this new piece of information. "So what's going to happen to us know?" Rima questioned.

"Unless tell our fathers that you four are our kingdoms lost princesses, then you'll be sent to jail, or death," Nagihiko answered her. I praying that if they don't tell them they'll be sent to jail, so we could get them out when we take over the kingdoms.

"You girls have until nightfall to decide wheather or not to tell," Tadase informed them as we walked out of the room. We heard nothing as we walked away from the love of our lifes.

Yeah I said love of our lifes. Our dads didn't belive us when we said that the Angels were the reason we're imortal now, they said we probly hit our heads too hard.

wedding A.K.A NIGHTFALL!

I was dancing with Lulu and I was just ready to hurl. Jeez with the last month I spent with Amu and the other girls, we knew they could dance. We even danced with them.

I guess though that they wont tell since their not here. I sighed as we sat down for our feast. My friends and I were glaring at our fathers. After our meal the weddings well start.

We kept sneaking glances at the door that lead to the girl's dungen for now, hopping that they'll come out here at any moment. No such luck though.

We were now on our vows to our weddings and we gave up hope that they'll save us now. The preacher asked us if we take them as our wifes, everyone was staring at us, waiting for a yes to come out of our lips.

We were about to say something when we heard four voices yell, " STOP!"

Everyone turned around to see the Angels standing with determine look on their faces. "WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING UP HERE. GAURDS GET THEM!," Vita shouted.

"Too late we aleady took care of them," Rima said with vemon in their voice.

"YOU FOUR HAVE NO RIGHT COMMING UP FROM YOUR CELL AND DESTROING OUR WEDDING!" Lulu screamed.

"YOU FOUR AR'NT EVEN SAPPOSED TO BE THEIR WIFES, WE ARE! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU GOLD DIGGING SLUT!" Amu yelled back.

"WE were engaged to them at birth!" Rose hissed out.

"No, WE were!" Utau argued back.

"If we weren't engaged to them at birth, then why do I have this!" Amu said as she pulled out the Humpty lock. Our fathers gasped at it, since they knew what it was in a heartbeat.

"Amu?" King Sakumo whispered out as he stared at his daughter.

"Daddy," Amu breathed out. She suddnley ran into his open arms, while the other kings did the same thing with thier daughters.

"We thought we lost you forever. So where are your mothers?" my dad asked. The girls grew silent, knowing it would be painful to tell our fathers that our mothers were dead.

"Dad, mom died a long time ago. They fall over bord while trying to get us to a safe part of the ship during a horrible storm," Yaya explained to her father. Our dads eyes sadden at this, but pulled our sisters into a tight hug.

"Yeah right, like you four are really princesses," Saaya rudley interupted the family moment.

Yaya's eyes narrowed at this, she steped up and declared, " I am Pricess Yaya of the Dimond kingdom, cook of the Angels, younger sister of Prince Kukai, and finace of Prince Tadase!"

Utau stepped up next," I am Princess Utau of the Spade kingdom, navagatior of the Angels, sister of Prince Ikuto, and fiance of Prince Kukai!"

Rima came next," I am Princess Rima of the Clover kingdom, first mate of the Angels, sister of Prince Tadase, and fiance of Prince Nagihiko!"

Finally Amu spoke, " I am Princess Amu of the Heart kingdom, caption of the Angels, sister to Prince Nagihiko, and fiance of Prince Ikuto!"

Everyone stood up and cheered for them. The other princesses snorted at their words.

"Yeah but you four fled your kingdom," Rose retorted.

"Yeah, well if everyone remembers, we were of the age of two. We also did some reasearch. Apperently from my mother's old diary your parents threten them, that they would have annconce war if they did not leave with us," Amu said, with a smug attitude.

Our dad's took a book from Amu's hands and as soon as they were done they went red faced.

"Gaurds take them away," my dad ordered.

As the other girl threw complaints our girls ran straight into our arms.

"It's good to have you in my arms again," I spoke to Amu.

"Can't agree more," Amu said.

I crashed my lips onto her's and we kissed with more passion than I thought possible.

"So you ready to spend etarnity together?" I asked.

"Wouldn't it have anyother way," Amu said.

2010!

I woke up to find my wife laying next to me, sleeping peacfuly.

"What are you staring at?" she asked as she woke up.

"Nothing but my beautiful wife," I answered.

"You been saying that for the past two hundred years," she pointed out.

"But it's still true," I smiled at her.

She shook her head and got up to get ready.

We came out of the house and saw our friends there waiting. Over the years Kukai and Utau got married, Tadase and Yaya tied the not, and finally Nagihiko and Rima got hitched.

"Ready?" Nagi asked his sister.

"Yeah were ready," Amu said as we started to walk.

She wore her wedding band on her neck as did the other three. Well it makes since, why would four sixteen old girls be waring a ring around their left ring finger during this generation.

We got on a our privet boat and started to have some fun on the sea.

I sat next to my wife as the wind played with her hair. I hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So togerther forever?" she asked.

"Together forever," I agreed.

Me: Aw that was so sweet. This is sad news though, as you can tell from this chapter, the story is over. T_T BUT that also means I have time to work on my other story. So all you fans of my other story can expect more chapters.

Everyone:R&R for the last time.

Me:For this story anyway.


End file.
